Operação Sicília
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Veneziano e Romano têm um segredo que não querem que o mundo descubra. Além de Seborga, eles têm outros dois irmãos, uma irmã e um irmão. O problema é a primeira... Rated T por causa do Romano, italianos em Mafia Mode, irmãs super-protetoras e possíveis aparições do França. Contém GerIta e SpaMano. Se preparem psicologicamente.
1. Prólogo

Notas: Eu acho que estou obcecada com prólogos... Vocês não? Certo... Essa história é meio velha, e eu só tinha prontos os dois primeiros capítulos, então depois do segundo a velocidade das postagens provavelmente vai diminuir.

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Para quem não sabe quem é o Seborga, é só dar uma olhada na wiki de Hetalia.

OBS2: Os dois irmãos que a história fala, são a Sicília e o Vaticano. A Sicília é uma ilha da Itália, conhecida pelos mafiosos e pelas azeitonas. Eu aproveitei que ela era uma ilha e tal, pára colocar uma personificação. Antes de se tornar parte da Itália, a Sicília era o Reino das Duas Sicílias, é só dar uma olhada no Google. Já o Vaticano... Ele é uma cidade – Estado localizada em Roma. Eu fiz ele tipo um padre, com batina e carregando uma bíblia e tudo, sendo meio radical também.

OBS3: Se alguém é religioso e se sentir ofendido pelo meu Vaticano, desculpe. Eu coloquei ele na história só porque ele é épico. Sério.

...

Os irmãos Itália, Romano e Veneziano, tinham um segredo. Um segredo que os dois desejavam manter bem escondido, pois, se ele fosse revelado, o mundo poderia conhecer seu fim. O segredo em si não era tão terrível, porém as consequências que ele causaria, sim. Elas seriam **extremamente** sérias. E, ao dizer sérias, eles pensavam em perigosas, envolvendo sangue, morte e o fim do estoque de pasta, o que era muito, mas **muito,** sério.

Esse segredo era que, além de Seborga, os Itália tinham mais dois irmãos. Uma irmã e um irmão. O problema era a primeira. Ela era a mais velha de todos eles e já havia sido um importante reino antes de fazer parte do país que eles representavam. O nome dela era Sicília.

...

Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Notas: As palavras em itálico, ou são o título, ou são minhas tentativas de italiano. Desculpe or isso. Eu deixei o Itália Veneziano falando "pasta" porque "massa" não tinha o mesmo efeito ^^'

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: OK... Eu já tenho os nomes humanos para os personagens! São eles:

Itália Veneziano- Feliciano Vargas (dah~)

Itália Romano- Lovino Vargas (dah~²)

Seborga- Romeo Vargas (porque Seborga=Romeu. Fato.)

Vaticano- Sebastiano Vargas (lol Eu amo o nome Sebastiano!)

Sicília- Ciara Vargas ( Eu pesquisei um pouco, e Ciara e um nome feminino popular na Itália. Sem falar que Si**cí**lia/**Ci**ara... Gotcha?)

...

_Roma – Itália_

Numa rua relativamente tranquila perto do centro de Roma, existia uma casa, num estilo tipicamente italiano, onde moravam os irmãos Vargas. Os vizinhos não sabiam muito sobre eles, além do fato que eram gêmeos, extremamente lindos, jovens, que um deles era rabugento e o outro sempre animado, e que eles, quase que semanalmente, se ausentavam por dias, isso quando não recebiam visitas de estrangeiros. Os vizinhos também conheciam seus nomes, Lovino e Feliciano, mas, além disso, não tinham muita curiosidade sobre o que faziam. De vez em quando trocavam um "Buon Giorno", mas só. Afinal, cada um tinha seus próprios problemas.

Aquela era a vizinhança ideal para Feliciano e Lovino Vargas, as personificações da Itália. Vizinhos sem curiosidade e tão absorvidos em suas ocupações humanas para notar coisas suspeitas sobre os dois, como o fato que eles não envelheciam. Mas que seja, era perfeito. Principalmente quando você recebe as visitas de seus irmãos.

- Eu já falei para não mexer nas minhas coisas Seborga!

- Awww... Mas _fratellino_~ Eu estava curioso! Se bem que agora eu me arrependo. Honestamente, tomates de pelúcia?

- Cala a boca, bastardo! Você nem devia ter mexido! E que _fratellino_ o quê? Eu sou mais velho que você!

- _Fratello_... Não se deve ofender o próximo. Você vai ir contra a palavra de Deus.

- Onde é que diz nessa droga de livro que eu não posso fazer isso?!

- Não ofenda a bíblia, infiel!

- _Fratelli_! Parem de brigar, vee~

Ah... Outra manhã refrescante na casa dos Itália... Na sala de estar, Romano, com as bochechas escarlates, tentava estrangular Seborga, que ria loucamente, enquanto discutia com Vaticano. Feliciano, na cozinha, tentava apartar os irmãos sem abandonar a pasta no fogão. Em um canto da sala, com as costas na parede e o queixo apoiado nas mãos entrelaçadas, Sicília apenas observava a terceira briga consecutiva da manhã. Após mais alguns segundos, ela interviria na discussão, como já fizera nas outras duas.

- Você irá para o inferno se continuar assim, Lovino!

- _Fratello_! Não diga isso, vee~ É mau!

- Vou ir de bom grado pro inferno se isso me livrar de vocês gritando nas minhas orelhas!

- Já chega! – interrompeu Sicília com um grito.

Os italianos a encararam. Na mesa próxima a ela, sua pistola repousava, reluzente, onde a deixara ao entrar na casa, à pedido de Feliciano ("Vee~ Você não pode andar com uma arma dentro de casa _sorella_! É perigoso!"). Nunca uma boa idéia mexer com Sicília quando havia uma arma ao alcance da mão dela (claro que ela nunca atiraria nos irmãos, mas...). Afinal, ela era a parte mais mafiosa da Itália.

- Vee~ _Sorella_ tem razão! Peçam desculpas _Fratelli_!

Vaticano encarou Romano, que encarou Seborga, que encarou Sicília, que encarava os três, ainda na mesma posição em que se encontrava desde o começo da briga.

- _Scusa_... – eles falaram em uníssono.

Sicília sorriu calmamente, como a irmã mais velha que era.

- _Grazie_~ - ela respondeu.

- A pasta está pronta, vee~ Vamos comer?

Eles se sentaram à mesa. Também nunca era uma boa idéia contrariar Feliciano quando o assunto era pasta.

...

Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Notas: GerIta e SpaMano~~ E dois capítulos num só! LOL!

OBS: Alemanha=Ludwig

OBS2: QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA?! Eu adoro SpaMano mas o capítulo deles é tão curto!

OBS3: Em itálico estão as frases em alemão, italiano e espanhol. Tradução:

(Italiano) _Ti amo_ = Te amo (dah!)

(Alemão) _Ich liebe dich auch_ = Te amo também (AWWW...3)

(Espanhol) _Cariño _= Carinho (desnecessário, eu sei ^^')

...

_Berlim – Alemanha_

-Honestamente Feliciano! São só três flexões!

- Mas Doitsu~

- Se você não terminá-las...

- Vee~ Eu estou cansado Doitsu!

No campo de treinamento de Alemanha, Itália Veneziano estava lutando para terminar sua segunda flexão. Ele fora dormir tarde na noite anterior e acordara atrasado para o treinamento, não podendo comer devidamente seu café-da-manhã (PASTA!). E Alemanha estava sendo extremamente mau com seu namorado italiano naquela manhã. Japão, pelo menos, estivera lá no começo dos exercícios, mas logo havia ido embora, falando algo sobre alguns animes que ele tinha baixado.

- Vee~ Doitsu! Porque você está tão mau comigo hoje? Eu não fiz nada errado, vee~ É por causa daquela vez que eu baguncei a sua cozinha fazendo pasta? Eu já pedi desculpas, vee~!

Veneziano estava à beira das lágrimas, o que fez Alemanha enrubescer e começar a desculpar-se apressadamente.

- _Nien_! Não é por isso! Não chore Itália!

- M-mas Doitsu está brabo comigo, vee~! Isso m-me deixa t-tri-triste!

- E-eu... Desculpe! Vamos, não seja criança!

Constrangido, Alemanha se abaixou e abraçou o italiano, que rolava pelo chão.

- Olhe... Você pode fazer essas flexões mais tarde, _ja_?

Os olhos de Feliciano brilharam.

- _Grazie_ Ludwig! Vee~ _Ti amo_!

Ludwig ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- _I-ich liebe dich auch_ Feliciano...

- Vee~ Isso me deixa feliz! Vamos fazer pasta para comemorar!

E, com isso, arrastou o embaraçado alemão em direção à casa.

/.../

_Madrid – Espanha_

- Lovi~

- Não me chame de Lovi, bastardo dos tomates!

- Mas Lovi~ Lovi é um apelido carinhoso que eu te dei!

- Não é carinhoso! É irritante!

Mais uma vez Espanha tentava despertar o lado amoroso e gentil de Itália Romano, como no dia em que este aceitara namorar com o espanhol. Sem resultados.

- Mas _cariño_... Eu só queria dizer que eu acabei de trazer tomates frescos do jardim e...

- TOMATES?! Porque não avisou isso logo idiota?

E Romano correu em direção à cozinha.

/.../

- Tudo preparado?

- Sim.

- As cordas estão prontas?

- Com certeza!

- As gravações?

- Acha que eu sou burro?

- É só para confirmar...

-...

- Bom, se tudo está ajeitado: que a Operação tenha início!

...

Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Notas: Outro capítulo minúsculo... T.T

B-bem... Desculpe se o Romano parecer meio OC, mas ele está meio (totalmente) chocado, certo?

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Palavras/frases estrangeiras (ou eram para ser) em itálico. Traduções no fim da página.

...

As nações encaravam seus chefes, incrédulas. Elas haviam sido convocadas por eles para uma reunião de emergência. Porém, as notícias eram surpreendentes demais para crer.

- Espanha... –Inglaterra reuniu coragem para perguntar- E Alemanha... sumiram?

- _You're fucking serious boss? _- Indagou América. Seu chefe desculpou-o pelo linguajar. Não era todo dia que duas nações desapareciam sem deixar rastros. O garoto devia estar apavorado.

- _C'est impossible!_ – Exclamou França enquanto segurava Prússia, que, após o pânico inicial de não achar o irmão mais novo, se encontrava em um estado de choque.

- _Mein brüder..._ – Murmurava ele- _Mein kleine brüder..._

- Isso não tem precedentes! É uma catástrofe em nível mundial!

Enquanto os demais países discutiam "calmamente" a situação, num canto da sala os irmãos Itália estavam sentados juntos, em silêncio. Seu chefe os olhava, preocupado. Veneziano foi o primeiro a romper com o silêncio.

- _Fratellone_?- perguntou ele, hesitante, ao seu gêmeo mais velho.

Romano mirava o vazio, o rosto sem expressão. Porém, ao ouvir a voz do irmão, ele virou a face para encará-lo.

- Você está bem, vee~?

O italiano normalmente rabugento apenas mirou o rosto de Feliciano por alguns instantes, depois voltando ao seu mundo interior. O chefe dos Itália franziu o cenho, estranhando a atitude da parte sul do país.

- Acho que seria melhor vocês irem para casa, Feliciano. Eu cuido disso aqui.

- Vee~ _Grazie __capo_! – virando-se para Lovino, ele acrescentou- Vamos para casa, _sí fratello_?

Romano o acompanhou sem reclamar.

...

OBS: Então... ãh... Traduções?

**Inglês**: _You're fucking serious boss?_ - Você está (insira palavra de baixo calão aqui) sério chefe?

**Francês**: _C'est impossible_ - Isso é impossível!

**Alemão**: _Mein brüder... Mein kleine brüder..._ - Meu irmão... Meu irmãozinho... _**(N.E: Enxuga uma lágrima.)**_

**Italiano**: _Fratellone_ – Irmão mais velho

_Grazie capo!_ – Obrigado chefe!

Review! Faz bem para o meu coração e fará bem para o seu! XD


	5. Chapter 4

Notas: Yay! Dois capítulos num só! Pela segunda vez! – o – Eu sei...

Então... Boa leitura! Aproveitem o Máfia Mode da Sicília e do Vaticano! (ou só da Sicília)

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Palavras em línguas estrangeiras no fim da página.

OBS2: Ludwig = Alemanha / Antônio = Espanha. Pois é. Desnecessário?

OBS3: Ciara = Sicília / Sebastiano = Vaticano. Tenho a impressão que já coloquei isso no primeiro capítulo, mas que seja.

OBS4: Capítulo dedicado à minha querida irmã/editora, que me fez reescrever isso umas trezentas vezes até ficar bom. s2 Love you~

...

Alemanha foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos. Apesar de que, na escuridão em que se encontrava, a ação não fizesse muita diferença. Um gemido veio da sua esquerda. Virando o rosto rapidamente, o alemão se deu com um vulto que cheirava, caracteristicamente, a tomates.

- Espanha? –Ele sussurrou.

- Hmmm...? Alemanha? – A voz de Espanha parecia ter perdido o bom-humor e a positividade.

- _Ja_. Você sabe onde estamos?

-_No_._ Yo_...Ai! – Um resmungo em espanhol- Eu acabei de acordar amigo. De uma forma não muito agradável. Minha cabeça dói e eu não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu...

- Ah.

Ludwig se esforçou para se adaptar ao ambiente. Como sua visão não estava funcionando, ele decidiu usar seus outros sentidos. Com o tato, percebeu que estava firmemente amarrado. Com a audição, não ouviu nada além dos gemidos ocasionais de Antônio. Com o olfato... Além do cheiro de tomates que vinha do já citado espanhol, ele sentia o cheiro de...

- Azeitonas? – Alemanha murmurou incrédulo.

/.../

Numa mesa de canto de um bar escuro e suspeito, estavam sentadas duas figuras, os rostos obscurecidos na penumbra.

- Então... - Começou uma delas- O que você achou da nossa... brincadeira?

O outro ocupante da mesa ficou em silêncio.

- Sem palavras? Bem, foi bem arriscado, não foi? -Um sorriso pode ser distinguido na escuridão- Mas é esse o tipo de trabalho que eu gosto de fazer. Estranhamente, foi o alemão que deu menos trabalho. Foi só colocar a gravação de Feliciano pedindo socorro para tocar, e ele foi direto para a armadilha. -Uma pausa- O espanhol foi mais difícil. Não pensei que ele conhecesse Lovino tão bem. Ainda bem que ele só viu você. Assim pude chegar por trás para... hmm... abatê-lo? É essa a palavra? De um modo ou de outro, tanto faz. - O brilho de uma taça pode ser visto quando a figura levou-a aos lábios. Com uma voz pensativa, ela continuou- Sabe, as coronhas das armas podem ser mais úteis que as armas em si algumas vezes. -Silêncio- Ainda sem nada para dizer?

O seu companheiro de mesa (e, provavelmente, de "brincadeiras" também) decidiu se pronunciar. Ao se inclinar na direção do seu interlocutor, o rosto do silencioso ocupante foi banhado pela luz fraca proveniente de uma lâmpada localizada no centro da mesa.

- Pensei que nós tínhamos combinado em não ferir Espanha. -Disse Vaticano com uma voz séria e fria- Ele é um grande e fiel servidor da Igreja, _sorella_.

O sorriso de Sicília pareceu encolher alguns centímetros.

- Eu não o teria feito se tudo tivesse corrido de acordo com o plano, _fratello_. Não esperava que ele reagisse. E de onde ele tirou aquele machado? Pensei que o espanhol fosse decapitá-lo com aquilo Sebastiano!

Vaticano suspirou e reclinou-se novamente na cadeira.

- Se Deus assim o quisesse, isso teria acontecido. Porém, os fiéis são sempre recompensados nas más horas.

Sicília tomou outro gole de vinho.

- Se você diz.

- Mesmo assim Ciara, _mia sorella_... Se Espanha tiver me reconhecido...

- Duvido muito que isso tenha acontecido. -Interrompeu a siciliana.

O religioso sacudiu a cabeça, aborrecido.

- Você deveria pesar os prós e os contras com mais freqüência Sicília. Seus atos são muito imprudentes.

Ciara o encarou, irritada. Não gostava que a repreendessem. E daí que ela fosse meio estourada? O Etna **(N.E: Vulcão localizado na Sicília com tendência a entrar em erupção frequentemente)** fazia parte dela!

- Sebastiano. -Retrucou ela- O seu problema é raciocinar demais. Você sabe o que existe entre eles e nossos _fratellinos! _

Vaticano virou o rosto, constrangido. Esse era um assunto um tanto delicado para ele.

- Você sabe que eu ainda não posso dar uma opinião sobre isso...

Sicília fez um gesto amplo e indignado com as mãos.

- Não estou dizendo para você fazer uma coletiva de imprensa! Nós temos que proteger nossos _fratellinos _Sebastiano!

Ele suspirou, mexendo inquieto com a cruz que levava no pescoço. Não podia deixar de admitir que, apesar de ser inconseqüente às vezes, Cia, como era o apelido de Sicília, sabia quais argumentos utilizar numa discussão. Bem... Se ele não se manifestasse sobre isso antes de qualquer decisão do seu chefe...

- Muito bem. Na situação em que nós nos encontramos... E eles já estão amarrados no seu porão mesmo...

- Mas é claro. -Comentou Sicília, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios vermelhos.

- Só neste caso, _sorella_. -Estabeleceu Vaticano severamente- Por causa dos nossos _fratelli. _E não coloque Seborga na confusão. Quanto menos gente envolvida, melhor.

- _Sí, sí!_ -Concordou Ciara irritada.

Após um breve momento, no qual os irmãos se encararam fixamente, sorrisos perigosos surgiram nas faces dos dois.

- Então... Já que este ponto já está resolvido... -Sicília fez uma tentativa enquanto girava a taça de vinho- O que você acha de me emprestar os seus "brinquedinhos" da Inquisição?

O sorriso de Vaticano desapareceu.

- Não.

Droga.

...

Traduções~

_**Alemão: **__Ja – Sim._

_**Espanhol: **No - Não /Yo - Eu._

_**Italiano (caso alguém ainda não tenha entendido): **__Sorella – Irmã (ou seja, "mia sorella" é "minha irmã") / Fratello – Irmão /Fratellinos – Irmãozinhos / Sí – Sim._

...

Mereço Reviews? Pretty please?


	6. Chapter 5

Notas: Mais um capítulo! (\o\ \o/ /o/) Pois é... Hm... Ah sim! Explicações! Ok. A Sicília não é **totalmente** má, mas ela sofre um tipo de surto de raiva (ou frustração) e... bem... descarrega a raiva/frustração em outras pessoas? O que pode levar a morte? Mas olhe bem, ela ainda é perigosa, mas na maior parte dos "escândalos" (geralmente envolvendo a morte de alguém) nos quais ela se envolve, a morte desse alguém é causada por um desses surtos. Ou seja, a Sicília **"normal" **tortura, física e psicologicamente, pessoas, o que pode fazer com que elas se matem, mas ela prefere não se envolver diretamente na morte da pessoa. Afinal, ela não gostaria de sujar as roupas de grife dela, hm? :P

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: O mesmo de sempre: traduções no final da página~

...

Os Itálias saltaram para fora do táxi (Japão havia enfaticamente proibido Veneziano de dirigir enquanto Romano estivesse incapacitado/ em choque) que os conduzira do aeroporto até sua casa em Roma. Lançando um olhar ao seu gêmeo, Feliciano notou que um pouco da carranca usual dele havia voltado, sinalizando que o italiano devia estar se recuperando do trauma psicológico que sofrera ao descobrir o rapto de Espanha. Não que Veneziano não tivesse ficado chocado e assustado ao saber que Alemanha também desaparecera, porém a personalidade sempre alegre de Feliciano e sua total confiança no alemão não o permitiam ficar muito tempo sem reação, apesar que ainda estivesse um tanto preocupado com o namorado.

- Estamos em casa, vee~! - Ele cantarolou ao abrir a porta da frente.

Romano passou reto pelo irmão, sentando-se no sofá, braços cruzados e uma expressão de enfado e mal-humor no rosto. "Oh", pensou Feliciano, "parece que ele está melhor".

- Vee~ _Fratello_!

- O quê você quer Feliciano?

Realmente melhor. A parte norte da Itália sorriu seu sorriso característico ao irmão.

- Eu vou fazer pasta~ Você vai querer?

Lovino bufou irritado. Não que ele não gostasse de massa (ele era italiano, puxa!), mas Feliciano era totalmente **obcecado** com aquela comida.

- Que seja, _fratello _idiota. - Ele declarou, dando um suspiro cansado e aborrecido.

- Vee~ Que bom que você está melhor _fratellone_!

Antes que Romano pudesse responder, Veneziano escapuliu para a cozinha. Ao chegar lá, o sorridente italiano deparou-se com um recado preso na porta da geladeira.

"_Fratelli _", estava escrito," eu e Vaticano saímos e provavelmente voltaremos tarde. _Bacios_, Sicília". Típico recado de sua querida e amorosa _sorella_. Curto e que não explicava muita coisa, no entanto que ia direto ao ponto. Mas, se ela estava com Vaticano, nada poderia dar errado. Vaticano sempre fora o mais calmo e racional dos irmãos Vargas.

Cantarolando uma alegre musiquinha italiana, Feliciano começou a cozinhar. " Vou guardar um pouco de pasta para _sorella _ e para o _fratello_. Acho que eles vão estar com fome quando voltarem, vee~", decidiu Itália Veneziano.

\...\

- Ugh!

Sicília se jogou no sofá de sua casa. Andar por quase toda Palermo **(N.E: Capital da Sicília)** de salto alto com certeza era tortura! Tirando os já citados sapatos, a siciliana jogou-os num canto qualquer da sala, errando por pouco o irmão que entrava pela porta.

Ao ver a irmã jogada no sofá, amaldiçoando com todos xingamentos que conhecia os sapatos de salto e seus fabricantes, "que deviam, obviamente, ser sádicos" (desconsiderando que aqueles sapatos eram feitos na Itália, e, portanto, ela estava chamando os próprios irmãos de sádicos), e quase ser acertado por um desses "instrumentos de tortura", digamos que o humor de Vaticano não melhorou muito.

- Se você reclama tanto, porquê não fomos num bar mais perto? Ou você poderia pelo menos não ter ido com esses sapatos _sorella_. - Exclamou ele, somente uma veia pulsante na testa denunciando seu mau-humor interno. Pois Vaticano deveria se manter sempre composto e sereno. Teoricamente.

Sicília soltou um bufo. O que Sebastiano dizia tinha lógica, porém o bar no qual eles haviam ido era o seu favorito! Ciara adorava aquele lugar. E quanto aos sapatos... Eles eram Prada! **(N.E: marca italiana especializada em artigos de luxo [Bolsas, sapatos, etc.])** Suas reflexões foram entendidas por Vaticano sem que uma palavra saísse da boca dela.

- Honestamente... Só porquê eles são de grife? Como se fizesse diferença. Você tem quantos pares? Sessenta? Feliciano compra um par diferente para você quase todo natal!** (N.E: Feliciano=Norte da Itália, onde fica localizada a cidade de Milão, sede da Prada e de várias outras lojas de luxo italianas, logo fiz Feli ter o costume de dar artigos de grife para a Sicília :P)**.

- E...? - Retrucou a acusada- Sapatos nunca são demais! Muito menos de grife! Você não entende as mulheres Sebastiano!

O mesmo fixou seu olhar no teto. Ele não entendia mesmo. Também, porquê necessitava entender as descendentes da primeira pecadora? **(N.E: Bíblia. Eva convenceu Adão a comer o fruto proibido, fazendo Deus expulsar ambos do Paraíso/ Éden. Longa história)** Sem falar que, como um fiel servidor d'Ele, Vaticano não falava muito com mulheres. Sicília era a única excessão, isso por que era sua irmã, senão ele se manteria bem longe dela. Pois, apesar de gostar muito de Cia, ela podia ser **extremamente** irritante e pavio-curto às vezes.

Ciara respirou fundo, tentando manter seus nervos em controle, como o último psiquiatra que tivera recomendara. A última recomendação que ele fizera a um paciente na vida. Pobre homem. Era um bom psiquiatra apesar de tudo. Sicília não poderia ser culpada pelo que acontecera. Quando seu médico pergunta sobre sua vida e descobre que você é um pedaço de terra, com centenas de anos, não há saída senão aniquilá-lo após sete consultas. Pelo menos era isso que ocorria quando se tratava de Sicília.

Após retomar seu auto-controle, Ciara lançou um sorriso doce para Vaticano.

- Tudo bem. Entendo o seu ponto. Eu realmente deveria ter colocado outro par de sapatos.

Sebastiano a encarou, irritado. Ele adicionou outro motivo para se manter afastado de mulheres: sua bipolaridade.

- Mas... - Continuou Sicília, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo com o dedo- Nós temos um assunto mais importante para resolver.

- Entendo. - Vaticano concordou calmamente antes de acrescentar- No entanto _sorella_...

Ela o mirou, os grandes olhos verde-azeitona mostrando curiosidade. Ele continuou.

- Porquê você queria eles em primeiro lugar?

Sicília ficou muda por um instante. Porquê ela os queria mesmo? Virando a cabeça um pouco de lado, o que seria um gesto inocente para qualquer mulher que não fosse a siciliana, Ciara pensou um pouco. Porquê mesmo? Vaticano suspirou.

- Não me diga que você nem pensou nisso...

Ela fez um muxoxo.

- Eu pensei, sim! Eu ouvi Seborga falar que Roma e Vene estavam namorando. Eu ouvi que era com Alemanha e Espanha. Eu pensei: seria uma boa ideia ensiná-los o quê aconteceria se eles quebrassem os coraçõezinhos dos meus _amati fratelli!_ Então eu me dei conta: **Alemanha e Espanha estão namorando meus fratellinos.** - Sicília pareceu envergonhada- Então eu me desliguei.

Vaticano revirou os olhos.

- _Congratulazioni sorella mia..._

- _Stai zitto idiota_. - Respondeu a mesma, os olhos chispando de raiva pelo sarcasmo do irmão.

"Depois ela diz que Romano é totalmente diferente dela...", pensou Sebastiano. Antes que ele pudesse declarar isso, porém, Sicília se levantou de súbito, andando rumo à porta do porão.

- O que foi? - Perguntou o italiano, surpreso.

- Eu ouvi um barulho. - Disse ela antes de sumir na escuridão da escada.

Seguindo-a, Vaticano observou quando a irmã parou no último degrau da mesma, encarando Espanha e Alemanha, que, desamarrados e pegos em flagrante, viraram-se muito lentamente em direção à Sicília, parada, com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra segurando uma pistola apontada para as nações. Um sorriso demoníaco surgiu na face de Ciara.

- Já que os _prìncipi _finalmente acordaram, que tal nós começarmos um jogo?

...

Traduções~

_**Italiano: **__Fratello - Irmão/ Fratellone - Irmão mais velho/Fratelli - Irmãos/ Bacios - Beijos/Sorella - Irmã/ Congratulazioni sorella mia - Parabéns minha irmã/ Stai zitto idiota - Cale a boca idiota/ Prìncipi - Príncipes._

Desculpem se houver algum erro. Eu tento usar a minha própria memória para palavras (para ver o meu nível de confiança no Google Tradutor .), e frases, em outras línguas, e sejamos sinceros, não é como se eu falasse italiano fluente... T.T

Anyway, reviews?


	7. Chapter 6

Notas: Só faltam quatro capítulos para terminar essa fic... Que sensação de vazio...

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Feliz Ano Novo! Esse capítulo era para eu ter postado dia 1º, mas eu fiquei sem internet... T.T

OBS2: Traduções no final do capítulo~

...

"Certo... Talvez essa não tenha sido a **melhor** idéia...", pensava Alemanha ao encarar sua sequestradora, que, após amarrar novamente Espanha e ele, estava conversando calmamente com aquela figura misteriosa que estava ainda nas sombras, como se tudo que tinha acontecido fora perfeitamente normal! Esses pensamentos faziam a cabeça do alemão doer mais do que antes.

- Hmm... _Permisso?_ - A voz de Antônio interrompeu a conversa.

A mulher virou-se na direção do espanhol. Em qualquer outra situação, Alemanha pensaria que ela era bonita, com os cabelos castanhos-escuros lisos presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e aqueles grandes olhos verde-azeitona, porém você não pode admirar a mulher que o nocauteou, sequestrou e apontou uma arma para você, pode? Não estava escrito em nenhum manual como se portar numa situação dessas!

Enquanto Ludwig pensava nesses assuntos, sua sequestradora se aproximara de Espanha, olhando-o bem nos olhos.

- Sem espanhol. - Ela declarou- Sem brincadeiras. Sem tentar fugir. Compreendido?

Antônio engoliu em seco, concordando com a cabeça.

- Muito bem. - Ela se afastou.

- Você é italiana.

Alemanha arregalou os olhos. Como isso saíra de sua boca? Ele observou quando a jovem paralisou-se e virou-se lentamente em sua direção, os olhos faiscando de intenção assassina.

- Oh... Você está certo _amigo_! - Comentou Espanha, que deveria ter ficado quieto- Como _mi Lovi, si?_

O olhar da mulher se virou novamente para o espanhol, que sorria, como que feliz. Se Ludwig não estivesse amarrado ele teria colocado a mão no rosto. Certas pessoas não sabem ler a atmosfera nem quando suas vidas podem depender disso...

- **Seu** Lovi...? - Os olhos da mulher pareciam queimar em chamas verdes - **Seu Lovi**?! - Ela se virou para Alemanha- Talvez você queira dizer **seu** Feli, também?

- Honestamente _sorella_... Que crise possessiva é essa? - Comentou a figura, com voz masculina, das sombras.

Se olhares pudessem matar, aquela figura teria morrido pelo menos cinquenta vezes.

- Crise possessiva? **Possessiva**? - Ela bufou- Eu não sou possessiva _fratello_!

"Ah... Eles são _hermanos_...", pensou Espanha antes de outro pensamento cruzar sua mente. "Como ela sabe o nome do Feli?"

- Sim, você é possessiva. Se não, porquê você teria trazido esses dois para cá?

- Eu já lhe disse porque!

- Por causa de um ataque de raiva não é desculpa! Em nome do Senhor _sorella_... O que foi que seu último psiquiatra disse para você mesmo? Ah, sim! "Problemas de controle de raiva"!

- Quem liga para o que ele disse! Ele morreu!

Espanha encarava os dois irmãos, sentindo que talvez ele não devesse estar ali. Porém, ao absorver o que a figura oculta pelas sombras havia falado, Antônio lembrou-se de alguém com uma voz e jeito de falar parecido. Choque e incredulidade tomaram conta do espanhol quando tudo se encaixou dentro de sua mente.

- VATICANO?! - Ele exclamou, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem em sua direção.

\...\

Vaticano, com os olhos arregalados, mirou o espanhol. Isso com certeza não estava no plano!

- O que você está fazendo aqui _amigo_? Essa pessoa - Antônio apontou com o queixo para Sicília- sequestrou você também? Isso é um desaforo para a Igreja! Mas espere, você chamou ela de _sorella_! O que isso significa?!

As mentes dos dois italianos estavam brancas. Vazias. Como o espanhol podia ter uma memória tão boa? Fazia séculos, literalmente, que ele não via Vaticano!

- Espanha, o que você está falando? - Se pronunciou Alemanha- Você conhece essas pessoas?

Antônio remexia-se, tentando se libertar das cordas que o amarravam.

- Que piada de mal-gosto é essa Vaticano? Nós temos uma aliança há muito tempo!

Sebastiano não conseguia falar nada.

- Espanha! Explique-se! - Exclamou Ludwig novamente, ligeiramente nervoso por causa da atitude do espanhol.

- Ele é o Vaticano! A cidade-Estado da Igreja Católica!

- Então quem é ela?

- Eu não sei! Os únicos parentes dele que eu conheço são... - Espanha parou de se debater e encarou Sicília- Veneziano e Romano...

Um telefone começou a tocar. Sicília e Vaticano não conseguiam pronunciar nada. Eles estavam como reféns. Sem saída. Presos por suas próprias mentes.

- _Aqui é Ciara Vargas. Eu não estou disponível no momento, se quiser deixe sua mensagem após o sinal._ - Tocou a secretária eletrônica.

- _Sorella? Você está bem? Você não veio para casa ontem, vee~! Eu e fratello estamos indo pra aí!_

Os olhos verdes de Ciara encontraram-se com os de cor de âmbar de Sebastiano. Como era possível...? Tudo não podia estar indo errado! Não podia!

- Esse era Feliciano?!

- Você é irmã dos Itálias?! Quem é você?!

- Sicília... - Sussurou Vaticano.

- Não... Não... Não... - Ela começou a entoar- Isso não pode dar errado... Não pode... É impossível!

A campainha da porta da frente tocou. Silêncio. Batidas na porta. Vozes.

- _Sorella_! Vee~ Abra a porta!

Vaticano pegou o braço da irmã e a arrastou escada acima. Ciara estava em choque e continuava a murmurar que o que estava acontecendo não era possível. Abrindo apressadamente a porta dos fundos, Sebastiano começou a correr, ainda arrastando a irmã.

- Ciara! Saia disso e corra _idiota_! - Vaticano exclamou. Seu chefe iria se contorcer se soubesse a linguagem que o italiano tinha usado, mas isso era um caso sério!

Sicília pareceu finalmente sair de seu estado de choque. Seus olhos voltaram a ganhar um certo brilho, ainda que de medo. Sicília era Sicília, mas nunca, **nunca**, alguém deveria irritar Veneziano e Romano ao mesmo tempo. Nem que quem o fizesse fosse a própria irmã.

- A praça, Sebastiano! - Ela falou após alguns aterrorizantes segundos- A praça! Está tendo um festival ali!

Foi a vez de Ciara arrastar Vaticano pelas ruas de Palermo, correndo em direção ao amontoado de gentes e cores que já se podia avistar ao longe.

...

Wow! A emoção está para começar! \o/

Traduções:

_**Espanhol: **__Permisso - Com licença._

_**Italiano: **__Sorella- Irmã/ Fratello- Irmão/ Idiota- Idiota _**(N.E: As línguas latinas são bastante parecidas, não?)**

Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Notas: Ha! É agora que começa a diversão~ E sim, caso vocês perguntem, eu imagino o Feli/Itália Veneziano com um olhar um tanto frio e calculista. Deve ser por isso que ele não abre os olhos. Vai saber. Esse capítulo é curto, porque minha imaginação está num momento meio difícil (bloqueio de idéias).

Divirtam-se~

PhoenixOfWind

OBS:

Itália Veneziano (Norte)- Feliciano Vargas

Itália Romano (Sul)- Lovino Vargas

Espanha- Antônio

Alemanha- Ludwig

OBS2: Traduções no fim do capítulo.

...

- _Sorella!_ - Feliciano chamava enquanto batia na porta de Sicília.

Ele e Romano trocaram um olhar preocupado. Primeiro Ciara não havia voltado para casa no dia anterior. Depois ela não havia atendido nem o celular nem o telefone de casa. E agora ela não abria a porta de casa? Algo estava errado. **Muito** errado.

Lovino puxou a maçaneta da porta. Trancada.

- Isso está me irritando... - Ele murmurou para si mesmo, uma aura escura começando a se formar em sua volta.

- _Fratello_... - Começou Feliciano- Não faça nada muito... VEE!

CRASH!

A porta da frente da casa da siciliana caiu, obra de Romano, que agora massageava o ombro, resmungando em italiano sobre a boa qualidade das portas da Itália.

- Vee~ Você quebrou a porta da _sorella_, _fratello_!

- De que outro modo você queria entrar nessa maldita casa, _stupido_?

Feliciano apontou para uma das janelas, uma cortina verde-clara balançando para fora.

- A janela estava aberta, vee~

Silêncio.

- Ainda prefiro o meu jeito. - Concluiu Lovino, entrando na casa.

\...\

- Vee~ Onde _sorella_ pode estar?

Os dois italianos haviam vasculhado a casa inteira em busca da irmã.

- _Oy_! _Fratello_!

Veneziano virou-se em direção a Romano, que se encontrava parado em frente a uma porta discreta, tão discreta que eles não a tinham notado antes.

- Aonde você acha que isso vai dar, vee~?

- No porão, provavelmente. - Replicou Lovino, já abrindo a porta.

Os dois italianos desceram os degraus da mal-iluminada escada. Para ficarem frente a frente com Espanha e Alemanha amarrados.

- QUE DROGA É ESSA? - Berrou Romano.

- Vee~ _Doitsu_! - Exclamou Feliciano, correndo em direção ao alemão e envolvendo-o num abraço.

- Todos estavam tão preocupados, vee~! Quando _capo_ nos chamou e disse que vocês tinham desaparecido, eu...

- Nunca mais faça isso _spagnolo_... _Spagnolo di_...! - Balbuciava Lovino, agarrado em Antonio após lhe dar um belo tapa na cabeça.

- Ai... Também senti sua falta Lovi...

- Vee~ Mas o que vocês estão fazendo no porão da _sorella_? **(N.E: Que pergunta inteligente Feli... -.-)**

Espanha olhou para Alemanha, ainda preso no abraço de Feliciano.

- Feli... - Chamou o espanhol- _"Sorella"_ significa "irmã", não é?

Romano lhe deu outro tapa na cabeça.

- Ai! Porque esse tapa Romanito?

As bochechas do mesmo se acenderam, provavelmente de raiva.

- Não me chame de "Romanito". E a resposta para sua pergunta é óbvia, _idiota_!

- Mas Romanito...

O italiano tentou estapear Antônio novamente. Veneziano apenas os observava.

- _Vee~_ _Fratello_ está feliz por ver Espanha bem~

Alemanha sentiu vontade de bater com a mão na testa. Se isso era o que a parte sul da Itália estava sentindo, com certeza não era o que parecia.

- Itália. - Veneziano se virou ao ouvir seu nome- Essa casa é da sua irmã?

Feliciano sorriu.

- _Sí! Sorella _é a representação humana para a ilha da Sicília, _vee~_ Você conheceu ela _Doitsu_?

- Infelizmente. - Respondeu Ludwig- Feliciano. Sua irmã nos... sequestrou.

A mão de Romano, em pleno movimento de bater em Espanha, parou no ar. Os olhos verdes do italiano voltaram-se para Alemanha, juntamente com os de Veneziano, que tinha aberto os seus, fazendo o alemão retrair-se no assento onde estava por causa do olhar um tanto frio daqueles olhos dourados.

- Sicília? - Perguntou Lovino - Porque **Sicília** de todas as pessoas faria isso?

- _Vee~_ _Fratello_! Exatamente por ser Sicília! - Respondeu o seu gêmeo, surpreendendo as quatro nações com seu raciocínio- _Sorella_ sempre foi muito protetora de nós dois, _vee~_! Você sabe disso!

Romano observou o irmão por um momento antes de concordar, hesitante, com a cabeça.

- Droga... - Ele resmungou- Você tem razão _fratello_... Esperem um minuto. - Lovino interrompeu-se- Somente Sicília? Ela não conseguiria ter sequestrado vocês dois sozinha!

- _Sorella_ tinha saído com _fratello_ Vaticano. - Explicou Feliciano.

Os olhos dos dois italianos se encontraram, com um brilho duro e irritado.

- É hora de termos uma reunião de _famiglia_.

- _Vee_.

...

Doitsu = Alemanha (... shot/ )

Traduções:

_**Italiano: **__Sorella - Irmã/ Fratello - Irmão/ Stupido - Estúpido (Ah... O amor entre irmãos...)/ Capo - Chefe/ Spagnolo di... - Espanhol de... (Romano nunca chegou a terminer essa frase. Ainda bem. Meu conhecimento de xingamentos não é tão vasto assim)/ Famiglia - Família (Eu __**sempre **__quis escrever "famiglia"! Soa tão legal!)._

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 8

Notas: Esse capítulo contém cenas de perseguição! YAY! De um jeito ou de outro, esse é para ser o penúltimo capítulo de "Operação Sicília". O fim pode vir semana que vem ou amanhã, dependendo dos meus surtos irracionais de inspiração e dos meus horários do colégio.

Divirtam-se!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Como assim, só 600 words? Deu quatro páginas no meu caderno! Tecnologia...

...

A mistura de cores e pessoas era alucinante. A música pulsava nos ouvidos de Sicília, tornando-a surda a qualquer outro som. Levemente desorientada, a siciliana largou da mão do irmão. Olhando para os lados, ela somente conseguia enxergar seu povo. Uma momentânea sensação de segurança a invadiu.

- Acho que despistamos eles, Sebastiano. - Ciara murmurou- De agora em diante, é só ficarmos no meio da multidão e...

Qualquer esperança de Sicília desvaneceu-se ao avistar as duas cabeças de seus irmãos, facilmente reconhecíveis pelos cabelos. O pânico ameaçou tomar conta da mente de Ciara.

- E agora _fratello_? O que eu faço? - Ela olhou na direção de Vaticano, em busca de apoio.

Vazio. Sebastiano havia desaparecido. Os olhos verde-azeitona da siciliana se arregalaram, sua esperança de escapar desmoronando.

Ao longe, uma batina negra desaparecia em meio à massa de italianos e turistas.

\...\

- Você consegue ver ela, Feliciano? - Grunhiu Romano, os olhos escaneando a multidão de maneira perigosa.

- Ainda não... Mas ela não deve estar lon... _Fratello_, ali! - Veneziano apontou para um pedaço específico da praça, onde podia-se avistar a figura familiar de Ciara Vargas, representação humana da ilha de Sicília.

Sua presa.

\...\

Ciara notou quando seus irmãos a enxergaram. Desviando-se afoitamente das pessoas que a rodeavam, a italiana dirigiu-se para a parte mais movimentada da praça, ansiosa para afastar-se dos dois pares de olhos, dourados e verdes, que ela sentia queimarem-lhe as costas.

Espremendo-se entre a multidão, Sicília começou a andar quase em zigue-zagues, tentando, inconscientemente, despistar os irmãos. Sem sucesso. Eles pareciam ainda mais próximos, perigosamente próximos. Ciara empurrou uma robusta senhora italiana fora de seu caminho.

- _Scusa_! - Ela exclamou antes de recomeçar a correr.

Olhando por cima do ombro, ela tenotu avistar os irmãos, porém não o conseguiu. Uma sensação de encurralamento tomou conta de Sicília antes que ela conseguisse se controlar. Ela tentou correr mais rápido, como uma verdadeira italiana **(N.A: Referência a velocidade do Itália~ Sério, como ele consegue?)**, mas a grande quantidade de pessoas a impedia. Ela começou a se sentir oprimida, sem conseguir respirar direito. O que era essa sensação? "Pânico", respondeu a parte ainda racional de sua mente. Ela tentou afastar essa sensação tão estrangeira e estranha. Desviando-se por pouco de uma pequena banca de azeitonas, Sicília preparou-se para continuar a correr.

Porém, uma mão segurou seu ombro direito. Ao tentar se libertar, Ciara sentiu outra mão lhe segurando o esquerdo. Ela tentou com toda suas forças se soltar, porém as mãos lhe seguravam com uma firmeza assutadora.

- É hora de termos uma **conversa**, _sorella_. - Duas vozes falaram, uma em cada ouvido da siciliana.

Após essa frase, Ciara percebeu que não tinha como escapar de seus irmãos.

\...\

Traduções~

_**Italiano: **__Fratello - Irmão/ Scusa - Desculpe/ Sorella - Irmã._

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 9 (END)

Notas: Esse é o último capítulo de "Operação Sicília". Espero que tenham aproveitado e gostado da fic! Eu adorei escrever ela e vou sentir falta de sentar na frente do computador e dizer para mim mesma: "Agora eu vou escrever um capítulo onde a Sicília vai estar diva!" (Não que funcionasse, eu acho, mas...).

Deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam da fic, ok? Eu adoro ler os reviews de vocês! Eles fazem o meu dia! Ou tarde. Ou noite.

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Traduções no final do capítulo.

...

_~Alguns meses mais tarde~_

Alemanha e Espanha se encontravam em frente à porta da casa dos Itália. Porquê? Porque eles haviam sido convidados para comemorar o natal juntamente com Veneziano e Romano, respectivamente.

_*Flashback*_

_**Berlim - Alemanha**_

_- Vee~ Doitsu!_

_Alemanha virou seu rosto para enxergar o dono da voz que o chamava, que era, obviamente, Veneziano._

_- Ja, Feliciano?_

_O italiano pausou por alguns instantes em frente ao alemão para recuperar o fôlego (Itália havia vindo correndo até a casa do namorado, tendo que escapar de Suíça por ter atravessado seu gramado, por sinal). Assim que ele regularizou sua respiração, seu usual sorriso gigantesco voltou ao rosto._

_- Vee~ Você tem planos para o natal Doitsu?_

_As bochechas de Ludwig tornaram-se rosadas. "Itália... está me convidando... para festejar o natal com ele?", pensou o alemão._

_- N-nien..._

_- Perfetto! - O sorriso do italiano aumentou, se é que isso era possível- Você quer vir comemorar o natal comigo então, vee~?_

_- J-j-ja! - Respondeu Alemanha timidamente._

_\...\_

_**Madri - Espanha**_

_- Oy! Spagnolo!_

_Espanha desviou seu olhar da paella que estava fazendo para o rosto do seu "adorável" Romano._

_- Si, Romanito?_

_As bochechas do italiano se avermelharam por causa do apelido que o espanhol havia lhe dado._

_- Já falei para não me chamar assim! Maldito Antônio... - Ele murmurou._

_O insultado observou surpreso os diferentes tons de vermelho que apareciam na face do namorado. Isso era estranho... Lovino geralmente ficava corado, mas assim que isso acontecia, o italiano começava a falar os mais coloridos insultos para o espanhol, e não um simples "maldito". Largando o que fazia, Espanha aproximou-se cautelosamente de Romano._

_- Estás bién Lovino? Você está vermelho como um tomate!_

_- E-e-eu es-s-stou óti-i-mo! - Gaguejou Lovino, notando que o espanhol estava perto. Perto __**demais**__. O rosto do italiano regularizou-se em um vermelho profundo, realmentte similar à cor de um tomate._

_Antônio observou, curioso, os esforços que Romano tinha para não olhá-lo nos olhos._

_- O que é então, Romanito? Você tinha me chamado, no?_

_- S-sí..._

_"Droga, como eu pergunto isso?", pensava Romano, desesperado, "Maldito Feliciano! Quando ele disse o que eu deveria falar, tudo soou tão fácil! AInda por cima, o maldito spagnolo está me encarando! E-eu não sei o que falar! Me sinto tão estúpido!". Enquanto esse pequeno diálogo ocorria dentro da cabeça de Lovino, Espanha esperava pacientemente, resistindo a vontade de espremer o namorado num abraço. Mas é que o italiano estava tão irresistivelmente __**fofo**_**!**

**- **_Vocêquerepassaronatalcomigo? - Exclamou Romano num ímpeto, assim que seu rosto voltou ao tom usual._

_Antõnio piscou, sem compreender._

_- Perdon?_

_Lovino se deu um tapa mentalmente._

_- Eu perguntei... - Ele começou, o vermelho voltando à suas bochechas novamente- Se você... queria... passar o natal... comigo?_

_Os olhos verde-esmeralda do espanhol se arregalaram. "Romano... está me convidando para passar o natal... com ele?", um enorme sorriso bobo surgiu na face de Antônio, pequenas manchas cor-de-rosa se estabelecendo em suas bochechas morenas._

_- Mas se você não quiser, tudo bem! Não é que eu esteja convidando porque quero passar o natal com você! Feliciano disse que ia convidar o bastardo das batatas, e eu pensei que talvez você... Ah! Santi Pomodori! - Completou Lovino __**(N.E: Tsundere~)**__._

_Espanha jogou-se contra o italiano, não aguentando tanta fofura._

_- Si! Eu adoraria Lovi!_

_Romano abraçou o espanhol de volta após alguns instantes, meio desajeitadamente._

_- Idiota... - Ele murmurou._

_~Fim do Flashback~_

Então, ali estavam o espanhol e o alemão, parados em frente à porta dos namorados. Eles haviam acabado de tocar a campainha, e esperavam, pacientemente, ou talvez nem tanto, que um dos italianos abrisse a porta. De dentro da casa, vinha o som das vozes de Feliciano e Lovino.

- Vee~ _Fratello_! Abra a porta!

- Eu estou fazendo a pizza! Abra você!

- Eu não posso! A pasta está no fogão!

- _Oy!_ Seborga!

- Sebby saiu! - Uma voz feminina, aguda e desconhecida, respondeu.

Inúmeros insultos seguiram-se à esta frase, antes da porta abrir, assustando as duas nações que se encontravam ali e que estavam tentando ouvir o que se passava dentro da casa. O sorridente rosto de Veneziano apareceu.

- Vee~ Doitsu! E Espanha, vee~! _Benvenuti_! - Ele cumprimentou, antes de abrir mais a porta para deixá-los entrar. Assim que colocaram os pés dentro da casa italiana, Alemanha e Espanha se maravilharam com a decoração.

Guirlandas verdes repletas de flores vermelhas e brancas, imitando a bandeira da Itália, possivelmente, estavam penduradas nas janelas e em qualquer outro lugar no qual pudessem ficar presas facilmente. Uma enorme árvore de natal repousava, majestosa, no meio da sala espaçosa, repleta de enfeites que brilhavam por causa das luzes internas, fazendo pequenos pontos coloridos aparecerem no chão e nas paredes. O cheiro de comida sendo preparada vazava da cozinha, onde eles podiam enxergar Romano girando, com habilidade, uma pizza no ar. Até que a visão das visitas pousou em algo nem tão agradável.

Sentada numa grande poltrona vermelha, próxima ao fogo e à árvore, estava Sicília, que os encarava, um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Apoiado na parte de trás da poltrona estava Vaticano, seu sorriso um pouco mais neutro que o da irmã enquanto observava atentamente os países.

- _Vee~_ _Sorella _e _fratello_ decidiram ficar conosco hoje também! - Explicou Feliciano- Mas eles prometeram se comportar, não é? - Ele acrescentou, encarando os irmãos com seus brilhantes olhos dourados.

Os sorrisos dos dois sumiram.

- _Sí_... - Murmuraram eles em uma voz aborrecida.

Veneziano fechou novamente seus olhos, para o alívio de todos.

- Então vocês não precisam se preocupar, _vee~_ Eu e Romano tivemos uma conversa com _sorella_ Sicília depois de tudo... aquilo. _Vee~_ Mas eu preciso ir! A pasta está no fogo! - Foi o que ele falou, antes de sumir rapidamente em direção a cozinha.

Ludwig e Antônio continuaram a encarar os seus "cunhados", com a sensação que eles não estavam sendo completamente sinceros com Feliciano. O espanhol tentou quebrar aquele ar desconfortável que havia tomado conta da sala.

- Eh... _Bién_... _Hola_? - Ele tentou.

Com uma voz professional, Sicília respondeu:

- _Buona sera_. Meu nome é Ciara Vargas, representação humana da ilha de Sicília. Esse é meu irmão, Sebastiano, representação da cidade-Estado do Vaticano. Prazer em conhecê-los.

Os dois países os encararam sem entender. Sebastiano sorriu um sorriso sem humor.

- Ah, não fiquem assim... Hoje é um recomeço! Pois o natal é uma época de paz e tranquilidade, e nós não iríamos romper com a nossa promessa com _fratello_. Isso seria um desrespeito a Deus e à essa data.

Com um sorriso maldoso, Ciara completou:

- Mas vocês ainda não conheceram Sardenha...

\END\

...

Traduções~

_**Japonês: **__Doitsu - Alemanha._

_**Alemão: **__Ja - Sim/ Nien - Não._

_**Italiano:**__ Perfetto - Perfeito/ Spagnolo - Espanhol/ Sí - Sim/ Santi Pomodori - Santos Tomates/ Fratello - Irmão/ Benvenuti - Bem-vindos/ Sorella - Irmã/ Buona Sera - Boa tarde._

_**Espanhol: **__Si - Sim/ "Estás bién?" -" (Você) Está bem?"/ No - Não/ Perdon - Desculpe/ Bién - Bem/ Hola - Olá._

...

Muito bem... Esse é o final de "Operação Sicília"... Gente, não sei porquê, mas é tão difícil escrever isso! Espero que o fim não esteja ruim... Anyway! De agora em diante eu irei terminar "Modo Tropa de Elite" (que também está nos últimos capítulos), finalmente terei a cara-de-pau de terminar os meus "CountryXReader"s oneshots, e irei criar coragem para começar outra fanfic.

Agradeço muito a todos os favoritos, views e reviews! Todos eles, com total certeza, foram grandes motivos para eu não deixar essa história pela metade!

Até outra fanfic,

PhoenixOfWind.


End file.
